Un cachot, deux personnes
by HebiDoku
Summary: OS entre Harry et Draco , que se passe t-il si les deux princes de leurs maison sont enfermés dans un cachot ? Lemon HPDM et un petit RWBZ à la fin mais rien d'explicite entre eux


**Un Cachot, deux personnes.**

**POV Harry :**

_Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là, je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir , je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je n'ai que mon pantalon avec bien entendu mon boxer en dessous, je ne suis pas comme DRACO MALFOY qui, selon les rumeurs mais qui sait ? Elles sont peut être vrai , lui ne porte pas de sous-vêtements en dessous son pantalon je tiens à le re-préciser je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ! Et puis pourquoi n'ai-je pas ma baguette ? Mais qu'ai-je fais à Merlin pour tout ça ? Je voudrais bien savoir , la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que j'ai eu mal à la tête brutalement ensuite je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me retrouve dans cette pièce sombre, seul , enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand une lumière tamisé s'est allumée et j'entendis un hoquet de surprise par quelqu'un derrière moi , je me suis retourné rapidement pour découvrir un Draco Malfoy , ne peut-il pas rester dans mes chauchemards ? Bon d'accord je suis de mauvaise foi vu qu'il hante mes rêves les plus. . . Érotiques._

_-Un Potter , Un ! Dit-il sarcastique_

_Un profond soupir traversa ma gorge, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de Malfoy, lui ne rêvait pas de moi la nuit . . ._

_-Malfoy, quelle joie de te voir ici ! Dis-je sur le même ton que lui._

_Je le regarda lui était totalement habillé quelle injustice qu'est la vie !_

_-Potter. . .Pourquoi es tu à moitié à poil ? Demanda t-il avec une voix surprise _

_-j'aimerai bien le savoir. Soupirais-je._

_-Tu n'as pas ta baguette non plus ?_

_-Non. . ._

_Un frisson me parcourut l'échine , j'avais froid, je regarda autour de moi pour ne voir qu'un salle vide et froide , je reporta mon attention sur mon compagnon d'infortune à défaut de compagnon tout court. Draco. . .Euh. . .Malfoy regardait ses pieds avec un visage indéchiffrable , je me rapprocha de lui et m'assit à ses côtés contre le mur froid , me donnant un frisson par sa froideur , je vit Malfoy me regarder en fronçant les sourcils face à mon attitude mais j'ignorais sa demande non formulée et je lui demanda _

_-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?_

_-De deux à quatre heures je dirai. Répondit-il_

_-Tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer ?_

_-Potter si j'avais eu la seule chance de me barrer d'ici je l'aurais fait ! Son ton se fit plus agressif _

_Je frissonna de nouveau , pas de peur , où allez vous chercher cette idée stupide ! Mais de froid. Je resserra mes jambes contre mon torse et entoura mes genoux de mes bras finement musclé , du coin de l'œil je vis Malfoy retirer sa cape de sorcier en un soupire avant de la poser sur mes épaules. J'étais sans voix et je regardais Draco Malfoy comme un extraterrestre, pour le première fois de notre vie il était gentil avec moi , en 7 ans rien n'avait changé , même après la guerre, je savais que ses parents avaient été tués durant la guerre mais j'estimais qu'ils n'avaient eut que ce qu'ils méritaient mais Malfoy, j'imaginais sans mal qu'il ait eut mal de la perte de ses parents Voldemort était mort de mes mains et j'avais perdu peu de personnes comparés aux serpentards. Sincèrement je m'en fous total des autres comme Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle ou Zabini mais Draco. . .Bin oui , je réponds à votre demande muette: Je l'aime._

_-Potter ? Je sais que je suis beau mais pourrais tu arrêter de me fixer ainsi ? Demanda t-il narquois._

_Je détourna la tête rapidement prit de rougissements_

_-Je ne te regardais pas vraiment. Répondis-je tranchant_

_-Hm._

_Fut sa seule réponse, en me souvenant qu'il m'avait donné sa cape je murmura :_

_-Merci._

_Je l'entendis soupirer et me répondre d'une voix lasse_

_-Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements._

_Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes , il n'y avait plus que nos respirations qui se faisaient entendre, ses sons me bercèrent et je m'endormis. . ._

**Fin POV Harry**

**POV Draco :**

_Je sentis sa tête se caler sur mon épaule mon égo reprenant le dessus je dis d'un ton plein de sarcasmes._

_-Potty je sais que je suis irrésistible mais je n'aime pas quand les gens me tombent aussi facilement dans les bras. . ._

_Mais je remarqua bien vite que je parlais dans le vide, Harry , enfin. . .Potter s'était endormi ! _

_Je pencha mon visage en avant pour le regarder il semblait si innocent , je remis une mèche en place. Un léger sourire sur mes lèvres j'étais attendris par cette vision de lui , mais il était vraiment naïf ou me faisait-il confiance pour s'endormir comme ça . . .Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de la part de Blaise, il m'avait demandé de l'aider dans une potion pour savoir si elle avat les effets voulut et dans ma grande bonté d'âmes j'avais accepté de boire sa fichu potion et me voilà avec un Harry Potter endormi sur moi ! _

_Bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre mais quand même j'ai une once de fierté , enfin une once. . .Tout ma chair est de la fierté, souvent mal placé mais bon. Plusieurs heures Passèrent ainsi puis il se réveilla en sursaut me surprenant aussi _

_-Malfoy ? Demanda t-il surprit ?_

_-Oui c'est moi._

_-Malfoy. . .Ah ! Malfoy ! Dit-il comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de moi pour y arriver enfin._

_-Tu es sûr d'aller bien Potter ?_

_-Oh ! Malfoy s'inquiète pour moi , comme c'est charmant ! Sarcastique il était._

_-Tsss. . ._

_Et je me tus , fierté je t'aime ! _

_-Je. . .J'ai dormi sur toi ? Demanda t-il en rougissant _

_Je hocha la tête tout simplement tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil ,je me leva , engourdie d'être autant resté dans une même position et tout en m'étirant quelques os craquèrent dans le silence de la salle puis je me tourna vers Harry et lui demanda_

_-Potter, tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette non ?_

_-Euh. . .Oui mais que des choses simples. . ._

_-Et faire apparaître des couvertures c'est possible ?_

_-Oui en tant normal._

_Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis les rouvrit brusquement avant de se lever à son tour et de s'accrocher à mes bras en faisant tomber ma cape- qui était sur ses épaules- au sol, il dit avec une voix terrifié que je ne lui connaissais pas :_

_-Je ne sens plus ma magie !!!_

_-Calme toi ! Tu es sûr ? _

_-Oui ! Je ne la sens plus !_

_Moi même je me concentre et confirma que je n'avais plus de magie , mais autour de nous il y avait de la magie._

_-Hm. . .Il y a de la magie autour de nous mais nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la notre. Fais chier !_

_C'est à ce moment que je remarqua que Harry tenait toujours mes avant bras , il semblait effrayé !_

_-Potter , tu as bien vécu chez les moldus , pourquoi est-ce que tu as aussi peur ? C'est moi qui devrait être effrayé._

_Ma voix n'était pas chargé de sarcasmes, elle était même douce , le regard du gryffondor me surpris il n'essaya pas de cacher sa peur mais me la confia à moi son pire ennemi- après Voldemort bien entendu- _

_-Je crois que . . .Je suis devenu dépendant. . ._

_Un grand frisson le parcourut et je fis passer mes mains dans son dos pour le réchauffer , je rapprocha donc nos deux corps. Je le sentis se tendre par ce geste puis se détendre doucement , c'est vrai que je n'avais pas froid, mon corps était même brûlant comparé à Harry j'étais habitué aussi à être enfermé dans un cachot mon corps avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de température._

_-Tu n'as pas froid ? Me demanda t-il , le tête dans mon cou me faisant frissonner par son souffle_

_-Non. L'habitude. . ._

_-HEIN ?! T'es déjà allé ici ?!_

_-Mais non. . .Ici c'est la première fois mais. . . Les cachots froid j'ai l'habitude. . ._

_Il ne répondit rien mais se blottit un peu plus à moi, sincèrement avoir mes mains sur lui alors que je ne peux pas le toucher à ma guise est très , très , très frustrant et sa respiration dans ma nuque. . ._

_-Malfoy ? Ça te dis un jeu ?_

_-Euh, oui pourquoi pas._

_Il se détacha de moi et s'assit au sol à défaut d'une chaise. . .Je m'assis en face de lui et il énnonca clairement le jeu._

_-Action ou vérité. OK ?_

_Je hocha simplement de la tête pour accepter et il sourit_

_-Alors , Action ou vérité ?_

_-Vérité._

_-Comment. . .As tu pris la mort de tes parents ? Il avait une petit voix craignant sans doute ma réaction_

_-Aucun soucis pour ça, je me suis sentit beaucoup plus libre après les avoir tué. . .Même si , quand ma mère, Narcissa, m'a tendue la main j'ai hésité mais finalement je lui ai lancé un dernier sort qui l'a achevé._

_-C'est toi qui as tué tes parents ?!!!_

_De nouveau un hochement de tête_

_-A moi , action ou vérité ?_

_-Vérité._

_-Comment as tu tué Voldemort ?_

_-Hum. . .Dire que j'ai échappé à cette question jusqu'à maintenant. . .En fait. . .C'était un vieux pervers. . .Alors qu'il me maintenait j'ai matérialisé un magazine. . . Hum, enfin tu vois quoi. . .Et ça a détourné son attention j'en ai profité pour le poignarder. _

_Un sourire que je n'arrivais pas à enlever était tranquillement installé sur mon visage_

_-Comment t'es venue cette idée ?! _

_-En fait ça viens pas de moi mais de Dean et Seamus !_

_-Ah , je comprend mieux. . ._

_Je pouffa doucement m'imaginant la scène_

_-Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te fais rire comme ça !_

_-Tu ne me fais pas rire mais pouffer il y a une grande différence !_

_-Ah oui ? Alors je vais te faire rire ! Son ton était plein de défis_

_Un sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage face à son envie mais bon , les gryffondors ont toujours eut des réactions bizarre. . .Il me fit plusieurs grimace mais je gardais mon masque d'indifférence pour une fois je remercie l'éducation de mon père parce qu'il en a des idées de grimaces ce singe ! _

_J'étais assis en tailleur et Harry s'assit sur mes cuisses un regard. . .Plus qu'excitant je dois dire, posé sur moi , ses mains se calèrent sur mes hanches et il me fit des chatouilles. . .Je sursauta sous l'attaque avant de me débattre en rigolant mais même s'il était plus petit que moi il avait de la force et quand on vous chatouille c'est dur ! ( sans sous-entendu ) finalement je le fis rouler au sol maintenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête , moi entre ses jambes , il avait encore un petit sourire puis il me dit dans un soupir _

_-Action. . . Ou vérité ?_

_-Hm. . .Pourquoi pas action._

_-Alors tu dois te laisser faire. _

_Un regard remplit de perversité passa dans ses prunelles vertes. Il me fit m'allonger sur le ventre, je me prêtais au jeu, ses mains passèrent son mon tee-shirt me donnant des frissons il fut vite enlevé et les mains d'Harry descendirent le long de mes reins dan une caresse sensuelle un frisson parcourut mon échine lorsque ses lèvres m'embrassèrent les omoplates et que sa langue retraça ma colonne vertébrale. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon pantalon qu'il enleva rapidement et mon boxer suivit le même chemin, je me laissait faire comme le disait mon gage , il me massa les fesses tout en m'embrassant le dos puis il me retourna, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres quand il vit mon membre dressé, il fit glisser ses mains sur mon torse me faisant soupirer d'aise sous la caresse et il donna un léger coup de langue sur mon membre me faisant gémir , il me regarda dans les yeux et me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire explicite. Harry prit, enfin , mon membre en bouche et débuta de lent va et vient et je gémissais sans retenu, ne cachant pas le plaisir qu'il me faisait éprouver , il accéléra ses mouvements et je finis par jouir dans sa bouche il avala ma semence et vint m'embrasser , mélangeant nos langues. Assis à califourchon au dessus de moi il lécha trois doigts d'une façon très sensuelle en me regardant dans les yeux, ses joues étaient rouges, sans doute gêné de son comportement après tout c'était un gryffondor ensuite il posa une main sur mon torse pour s'appuyer et il entra un doigt en lui en fermant les yeux et se mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Je dois dire que je me retenais comme un malade pour ne pas m'occuper de lui comme il se doit mais le jeu, le jeu. . .Je HAIS ce jeu et ses règles !!!!! Je le vit faire de lent mouvement de va et vient en lui , il fronça un peu les sourcils. . .Serait-il puceau ? Je préfère ne pas poser de questions , il rajoute un deuxième doigt et vint enfin le troisième qui le fit gémir , j'en pouvais plus je n'avais qu'une envie: le prendre violemment là tout de suite maintenant ! Mais je m'abstins difficilement , il continua à faire des mouvements de va et vient en me fixant de ses émeraudes , il me fit un petit sourire me narguant , mes sourcils se froncèrent pour montrer que je boudais (1) mais je le regardais toujours , il retira ses doigts et se positionna au dessus de mon sexe il se pencha vers moi s'appuyant sur mon torse et me fit rentrer en lui , j'en gémis de bonheur mais lui fronça encore plus les sourcils et sa respiration laissait deviner que ça lui faisait mal_

_-Harry ?_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et débuta un va et vient qui ne faisait gémir que moi. Je pris les choses en main, posant mes mains sur ses hanches et nous faisant basculer pour que je me retrouve en dominant , je vis ses s'ouvrirent en grand_

_-Attends Dra. . .Hum !!!_

_Et non je ne continuais pas mon déhanché je préféra m'occuper de l'érection plus que présente de mon amant après plusieurs va et vient sur son membre je débuta un léger va et vient en lui qui le firent gémir de plaisir, je continua sur ma lancé en entamant de petit va et vient qui s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure des cris de plaisirs d'Harry , mes coups de riens devinrent brutaux et bestiaux pour son plus grand plaisir ainsi que le mien. Enfin je le possédais depuis le temps que je le désirais de loin . Posant toujours un regard sur son petit cul et enfin je le pénétrait violemment il se rendit entre nos deux corps et j'en fis de même à l'intérieur de lui. Je me retira et me releva le prenant dans mes bras pour m'assoir contre le mur , lui sur moi. _

_-Tu. . .Tu n'as pas respecté les règles. Tu as un gage. Dit-il la voix haché par sa respiration saccadé _

_-Tu dois me dire ce que tu ressens pour moi ! Continua t-il._

_Je le regarda interloqué_

**Fin POV Draco**

**POV Harry :**

_Pourquoi ne répondait-il plus ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que du sexe pour lui ? J'avais cru que. . ._

_-Harry. . .Je. . .Enfin. . .Essaya t-il._

_Des larmes que je n'arrivèrent pas à retenir glissèrent sur mes joues et je commença à frapper son torse tout en hurlant_

_-CE N ETAIT QUE DU SEXE POUR TOI ?!!! C EST CA ?!!!!! J'SUIS JUSTE UN JOUET POUR TOI ?!! UN VIDE COUILLE ?? T AVAIS JUSTE ENVIE DE TE TAPER LE SURVIVANT ? HEIN?!!! _

_Il essaya de retenir mes coups mais j'étais trop furieux et triste ma magie sortit de mon corps sans que je la contrôle , contrôlée par mes sentiments , la porte scellé s'ouvrit ou plutôt s'arracha du mur , je me releva rapidement ramassant mes affaires en me rhabillant tout aussi rapidement sans m'en rendre compte je pris sa cape et sortis en courant pour rentrer à mes dortoirs , les joues baignées de larmes. . ._

**Fin POV Harry **

**POV Draco**

_Cela fait deux jours qu'il m'évite , j'arrive pas à m'approcher de lui et ça commence à me courir sur le haricots !! J'étais seul dans les couloirs à ressasser ce que nous avions fait dans cette salle je n'arrive plus à ne pas penser à lui , il hante mes esprits et mes nuits, de loin je vis Weasley et Granger puis Harry. Je les rattrapa rapidement criant un :_

_-POTTER !!_

_Il se retourna étonné que quelqu'un cri et quand il me vit il se retourna et avança plus vite je lui lança un sort pour le bloquer contre le mur _

_-HEY ! Malfoy tu crois faire quoi ?! Relâche le ! S'écria le rouquin._

_Mais je l'ignora et me rapprocha de MON brun avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose je l'embrassa fourrant ma langue dans sa bouche , jouant avec la sienne je le regarda et lu dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas , j'arrêtais le baiser et dis_

_-Harry, de un: ne te barre plus jamais comme ça , de deux: ne m'évite plus jamais ! De trois : laisse les gens parler avant de tirer des conclusions hâtive ! _

_-Ce . . .Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix essayant de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir à mon avis._

_-Ce qui veut dire : Je t'aime , crétin. _

_Il me regarda longuement avant de sourire de toute ses dents , je le libéra et il me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser._

**Fin POV Draco**

**POV Ron**

_Enfin ! Malfoy en aura mit du temps, pendant qu'ils s'emballent , Hermione se barre prétextant qu'elle doit aller voir quelqu'un et Blaise arrive , me prend dans ses bras par derrière et me chuchote _

_-Alors ? On a réussit ?_

_-Oui et tu vas avoir droit à une récompense digne de ce nom !_

_Il me sourit d'un sourire pervers avant de m'embrasser pour jouer avec ma langue. . ._

**FIN !**

_**(1) : J'suis sûre que vous avez lu autre chose ! Perverse ! XD**_

_**Hebi: Je sais que ça fais longtemps que je ne suis pas venu et je m'en excuse mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps j'suis en pleine révision pour mon brevet --' !**_

**_Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne suis pas une fan de Harry Potter , sincérement je ne connais rien de la serie , les lèvres et tout je n'ai rien lu , rien vu ( enfin si j'ai vu le tout premier et je m'en souviens pas du tout --' ) Mais bon , en fait en lisant Eve elle m'a donnée envie puis après j'en ai lu d'autre , et le couple HPDM m'a beaucoup plue, donc j'ai décidé d'écire une OS ,j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^ J'ai passé une grande partie du week end dessus ^^ ( C'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi vite mais le plus long à été de tout écrire sur l'ordinateur T.T ) _**

**_A propos de Pirateries , je sais , je sais , je ne viens jamais ( honte à moi ) mais j'ai écris un peu la suite mais comme un peu partout je blooooooque pour mes fics , donc ne m'en voulez pas trop ! ^^' Bon bin voilà Bisouuuuuus !!!!!_**

**_PS: Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne sais pas du tout quels sont les sorts donc. . .^^'_**


End file.
